1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ground anchors. More particularly invention relates ground anchors to which facilitate the recovery of stranded vehicles and a wide variety of other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past ground anchoring has been provided in a somewhat arbitrary manner regardless of the particular situation. For example a typical method of recovering a stranded vehicle comprises attaching a line between the vehicle and a fixed object such as a tree and then attaching a winch in the line and winching the vehicle to firm ground. If there is no tree in the near vicinity one alternative is to dig a deep hole in "firm" ground, attach the recovery line to the vehicle spare wheel and then bury the spare wheel in the hole to provide the anchor. In many instances, however, the direct loading applied to such an anchor will merely withdraw the anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,977 to Pentilla discloses a form of vehicle jack which may be used for vehicle recovery, however the anchoring point is a simple stake driven into the ground and obviously in softer grounds the stake will merely be pulled over and ultimately be withdrawn from the ground as load is applied.
Likewise in most other anchoring situations, the load applied to the anchor is applied directly to the point of purchase of the anchor in the anchoring medium and thus, where the load is high the size of the anchor must be large. This in turn leads to problems with insertion and removal.
It is an object of the invention to provide a ground anchor which will overcome the above problems and provide the public with a useful choice.